For Your Love
by Katherine Cruz
Summary: Sequel to Nothing Else Matters Sonny and Carly as seen through the eyes of an outsider...POV


**For Your Love** (Sequel to Nothing Else Matters)

by Kat Morrison

Life always takes you by surprise. That's what I've always thought. No matter how hard you try, how much you fight it, fate finds a way. That's the way it was for them.

**Would I be standing here**

**After all these years**

**Among the stars above**

**Maybe not if it wasn't for your love**

I watch her from the shadows. Her head in her hands, blonde hair covering her face. She looks up, sensing something and I recede deeper into the darkness. Her eyes scan the hallway, stopping briefly in my direction. She looks back down; her shoulders slumping forward and I see her grip the seat.

She's on the brink of defeat. I take a step forward intent on helping in some way but I halt as she shudders in a breath. Her shoulders straighten and she shakes her head, refusing to crumble.

I smile something akin to pride coursing through me. I'm not surprised. I've always admired her strength. I look to the swinging door and see Tony approaching. She sees him as well and stands to greet him and whatever news he brings. I lean forward trying to hear what they're saying. I can see her visibly change as Tony talks. I hear "stable", "full recovery", "very lucky" and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

**Smiling faces all around**

**Like when the king has just been crowned**

**A battle has been won**

**That I'd a lost if it wasn't for your love**

I look over at Carly. She was frozen staring, well, more like glaring at Tony with disbelief. I can't blame her for that. I'd probably be doing the same thing. He smiles reassuring her, patting her shoulder, talking to her as if she were five and had been overreacting. I wonder if she'll deck him one for patronizing her. But she doesn't and he leaves her to absorb everything.

I sigh. Well, it had seemed to work out. I turn to go when I catch a movement from the corner of my eye. Someone's stopped Tony. I watch him frown and after a moment of hesitation, he points to a nearby room. I squint, frowning when I catch a glimpse of a familiar nest of brown hair.

Brenda.

Unbelievable.

Just unbelievable. I glance over at Carly, who had stopped to make a call. Probably to Jason.

Good. That gave me time.

**A fairytale unfolds **

**No truth and stories I've been told**

**At last my chance to shine**

I move quickly, cutting Brenda off at the pass. Gripping her arm, a tad harder than necessary and maneuver her to an empty room.

"What the hell?"

She's angry. Good. So am I.

She stares at me in shock. "What are you doing?"

"It's not your place, Brenda." I say softly.

"I want to see Sonny." She makes a move for the door but I block her.

"Leave it be. Go home."

"No. Sonny's in that bed because-"

"Oh god. Please don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. Sonny's in that bed because he was protecting **his wife**." I raise my voice on the last two words. "Now I know you're not the brightest loon in the bunch, Ms. Barrett, or Morgan, whatever the hell you're calling yourself these days but try to understand this. Sonny. Loves. His. Wife. He. Doesn't. Need. You."

**And all in perfect time**

**A life I'd once dreamed of**

**Who's a thought if it wasn't for your love**

She looks ready to throttle me. I wonder if Tony would kick her out of the hospital, if she tried. No. Then she'd play victim as always. I rub my forehead. The damn chick was giving me a headache. "You need to leave."

"What are you afraid of? That'll he'll want me there?" She smirks at me.

The little bitch.

"Fine. " I say, "You want to go see Sonny. I won't stop you." She walks around me to the door. "Matter of fact, I'll go with you. I want to see your face when he wakes up and asks for Carly." Her hand stills on the door handle and I grin.

"I don't care about-"

"Bullshit. You think, he'll see you there, look at you and what? Ask you never to leave? Tell you he wants and loves you. You think he'll be happy as clam to see you by his bed." I roll my eyes. "Please. He's not like the blunder from down under. Sonny will open his eyes and ask for his wife. The woman he loves."

She flinches and I fight to bite back a laugh. God knows she deserved it. "Better yet, I want to see Carly kick your pretty little ass to the curb when you try to see her husband." She stares at me. "You can call Carly a lot of things but she ain't stupid."

Brenda turns to face me directly. "You never liked me much, did you?"

"Nope." I shrug. "You never gave me reason to."

"What did I ever do to you?"

I shake my head and let out a laugh. "Not a damn thing but don't try to play the innocent with me, sweetheart. I was here for that whole mess **you **created all those years ago. Sonny. That musician guy. Jax. Sonny. Jax. Sonny. "

She looks hurt and I guess she probably is. The truth does that.

"I do love them both."

"Please." I spit out. "You wouldn't know love if it kicked you in that over inflated head of yours."

**And all the wonderful surprise**

**To have a light so bright it blinds**

"Love isn't some game. It's not given at a whim to someone you think is worthy of it for just that moment. It's not some prize you hand out to someone only when they pass a stupid test to prove they deserve it."

I look her in the eye. "Love is in the blood. In the heart. Love is forever. It's sticking by someone through the good and the god-awful. It's sharing a life. A home. Your dreams. It's building a family. Love, true love, accepts everything you are and asks for nothing in return."

I think of my love and swallow past the lump in my throat. "Love is a haven from the chaos. It's where you go to heal, to grow stronger." Brenda is speechless, eyes wide as she stares at me. "Love...love is what Sonny and Carly are."

I brush past her and open the door, pausing. "You never gave him that. Not even close." I walk out, leaving her there. I know she won't try to see Sonny now. The fear that what I said being true will stop her. Brenda never liked to lose.

I stop at the window to Sonny's room. I watch Carly stroke his head. She's talking softly to him as she kisses his hand. She must have felt me staring because she turns her head in my direction. Her eyes widen slightly. I nod at her. She pauses, unsure, than nods in return, her attention going back to her husband. Sonny begins to stir and his mouth forms her name. I smile.

What did I say.

**But finally I see how **

**It feels to live a dream**

Carly begins to cry. Sonny opens his eyes and reaches up to her face. "Hey baby."

I turn away from the scene. This was sacred. A moment between husband and wife, between soul mates. I know that look in his eyes. I've had it myself. Love. Heart wrenching, soul-shattering, earth shaking forever love.

God. I'm becoming a sap in my old age.

"Luke?"

**How would I have touched the sky**

**Ever flown so high - not I**

I turn at my sister's voice. "Hey, Barbara Jean. " I motion to the door. "So the Dimpled Don lives once more."

She stares at me. She knows better. "He'll be fine, Luke."

I hide my smile. "Did I ask?"

Barbara Jean shakes her head. "You're impossible."

"But you love me anyway." I put my arm around her. "How about you buy me some breakfast?"

I glance into the room as we pass, seeing my niece curled up on the bed. Sonny's touching her hair, kissing her forehead, soothing her with words I can't and probably don't want to hear. He glances at me and in that instant, an understanding passes between us. He turns back to his wife and I walk with my sister.

Yep. Life took you by surprise.

**If it wasn't for your love**

**Your love**

Lyrics: For Your Love by Heather Hedley


End file.
